defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Aanval op Pearl Harbor
thumb|right|300px|US Propaganda na de aanval De aanval op Pearl Harbor was een aanval van de Japanse Keizerlijke Marine op de Amerikaanse marinebasis Pearl Harbor (Hawaï), die op 7 december 1941 plaatsvond onder leiding van admiraal Isoroku Yamamoto. Yamamoto had dit plan al opgevat toen hij in 1939 chef werd van de Japanse vloot. Voor de oorlog in Azië begon Op 27 september 1940 tekenden Duitsland, Japan en Italië een pact. Hierin stond beschreven dat ze elkaars leidende positie in the new order (de nieuwe wereld zoals zij die zagen) zouden erkennen. Ook beloofden ze elkaar militaire steun in het geval dat één van hen zou worden aangevallen. Er waren al eerder pacten gesloten, maar dit was speciaal, omdat het een extra veiligheid betekende in het geval dat de Verenigde Staten zouden deelnemen aan de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Iedereen was van mening dat deze oorlog spoedig wereldwijd zou worden. Duitsland had in 1938 Oostenrijk en Sudetenland al ingenomen en was in september 1939 Polen binnengevallen. De aanval op Polen leidde tot een reeks van oorlogsverklaringen die zou escaleren tot de Duitse aanval in westelijke richting op 10 mei 1940. In 1940, tijdens de evacuatie uit Duinkerken, had het Verenigd Koninkrijk bijna al zijn militair materiaal verloren en ook het aantal soldaten was sterk teruggelopen. Na een vraag om hulp ontvingen de Britten al spoedig materiële steun van de Verenigde Staten. Dit gaf al duidelijk aan aan wiens kant Amerika stond, maar officieel was het land nog steeds neutraal. Waarom wilde Japan de V.S. aanvallen? Al vanaf 1905 werden oosterlingen in het schoolgebied van San Francisco anders behandeld dan de Amerikaanse inwoners. Dit was een vorm van racisme en dat was ook hoe de Japanners het zagen. In 1940 capituleerde Frankrijk, waarna Japan Indochina bezette, dat voorheen onder Franse controle viel. Ook Siam (het tegenwoordige Thailand) werd onder druk gezet om Japanse 'protectie' te aanvaarden. Als reactie hierop zetten Nederland en de Verenigde Staten hun olie-export stop. Echter, de Amerikanen deden nog meer: ze stelden embargo's in op sloopijzer, staal en vliegtuigbrandstof. Deze beperkingen sneden Japan af van de grondstoffen die ze nodig hadden. Japan was door deze maatregelen bang voor gezichtsverlies en de bevelhebber van hun marine stelde: Oorlog of Vrede is nu een kwestie van leven of dood. In diezelfde tijd voelde Japan zich door V.S bedreigd, omdat de V.S. militair materieel aan Engeland leverde (voor de strijd tegen Duitsland) en dus indirect (via het pact) aan een Japanse vijand. Om zichzelf te verdedigen hadden ze een basis nodig in de Stille Oceaan (ook bekend als de Grote of Pacifische Oceaan), omdat andere bases, die in de buurt van Japan lagen, te ver weg lagen om binnen korte tijd strategische doelen in Japan te bereiken. Daarnaast hadden ze ook een strijdmacht nodig om hun positie in Filipijnen te beschermen. De meest strategische positie voor een basis was marinebasis Pearl Harbor, een haven op O'ahu, een eiland van Hawaï. Hierheen stuurden de Amerikanen dan ook een grote vloot. Dit was weliswaar een sterke vloot, maar zij bevatte niet alle schepen van de Pacifische vloot, omdat veel (vliegdek)schepen en vliegtuigen in de Atlantische Oceaan dienst deden. Voor meer bescherming breidden de Amerikanen ook hun strijdmacht op de Filipijnen uit, om zo de Japanners attent te maken op hun macht en aanwezigheid in dit gebied. In juli 1941 werden de strijdmachten op de Filipijnen opnieuw uitgebreid. Deze keer met B-17-bommenwerpers. De Amerikanen dachten dat deze vliegtuigen de Japanners zouden afschrikken om de Filipijnse eilanden aan te vallen. Op datzelfde moment verkeerde Japan in een slechte economische situatie en dacht het aan uitbreiding in de omringende landen, om zo geld te halen uit koloniën. Men wilde eigenlijk de grote leider worden van Zuidoost-Azië, waarbij ze vooral geïnteresseerd waren in Nederlands Oost-Indië. Maar ook wilden ze alle Britten, Nederlanders, Fransen en Portugezen in het verre oosten overheersen. In feite wilde Japan de hele Stille Oceaan beheersen en het was duidelijk dat ze een militaire basis van de V.S. in deze oceaan daarbij niet konden gebruiken. In 1941 hadden de Japanners weinig te vrezen van Nederland of andere Europese landen, omdat die al hadden gecapituleerd voor de Duitsers en/of nog druk bezig waren hun land tegen de Duitsers te verdedigen. De enige macht die Japan nog in de weg stond om de Stille Oceaan te beheersen was de V.S. Japan kon voor de V.S. een bedreiging vormen en daarom was het voor de Amerikanen niet wenselijk dat de Japanners een dergelijk groot gebied zouden gaan beheersen, waarbij tegelijkertijd zoveel militaire macht hoorde. De Amerikaanse defensie, die uiteraard de dreiging van de Japanners voelde, maakte veel vluchten vanaf Pearl Harbor. Vooral ten noorden en noordwesten werd veel gecontroleerd. Er werd gevlogen tot een straal van ongeveer 560 km vanaf de haven. Door een tekort aan vliegtuigen boden deze patrouilles geen volledige bescherming. De haven Pearl Harbor ligt op meer dan 3600 km afstand van San Francisco en was niet populair bij de Amerikaanse zeelieden omdat er weinig vrouwen waren. Ook bij de admiraals was dit het geval omwille van de logistieke problemen, de afstand tot het moederland, ook de voortdurende zorg om de beveiliging van een haven met slechts één toegang. Als de vijand een schip in de haveningang tot zinken zou brengen, was de basis onbruikbaar. Om open zee te bereiken had de vloot drie uur nodig. Als de vloot binnen was vormde ze, samen met alle voorraden en opslagplaatsen, een aantrekkelijk doelwit. Admiraal James Richardson, bevelhebber van de basis in mei 1940, vond dat de schepen thuishoorden in veilige havens aan de westkust. Toen hij met zijn bezwaren naar de president stapte, werd hij van zijn post ontheven en vervangen door admiraal Husband Kimmel. Tijdlijn tot 7 december 1941 Al op 16 oktober 1941 waren de Amerikaanse media zich bewust van de dreigende situatie. Ze besteedden in hun nieuwsartikelen dan ook enige aandacht aan deze dreiging. De inwoners van Amerika echter, voelden zich volledig beschermd door hun leger en besteedden weinig aandacht aan de artikelen. Henry Lewis Stimson, die op dat moment minister van defensie was in Amerika, was zich terdege bewust van de dreiging, want als reactie op de nieuwsartikelen sprak hij: Het is nu een tijd om te wachten, zodat Japan de eerste stap kan doen, waarna wij ze direct kunnen aanvallen. Japan en Amerika waren nog steeds in onderhandeling met elkaar, maar deze wilden niet vlotten. Op 5 november werden zes boodschappen onderschept waarin stond dat de onderhandelingen met Amerika voor 25 november afgerond zouden moeten zijn. De leider van de Japanse oorlogsoperatie, Yamamoto, wilde het hele Zuidelijke Pacifisch gebied in zijn macht krijgen en daarom ontwikkelde hij een strategie om Pearl Harbor, de Filipijnen en alle andere niet-Japanse plaatsen in dit gebied op het zelfde moment aan te vallen. Zijn plan hiervoor presenteerde hij op 7 november en hij noemde het plan Z. Plan "Z" Niemand bij de Japanse marine kende Pearl Harbor beter dan Yamamoto. In zijn hut op zijn vlaggenschip Nagato hing een kaart van de basis waarop hij allerlei aantekeningen had gemaakt. Omdat alles op de basis met een vaste regelmaat verliep, kon hij weten wanneer hij daar de grootste scheepsconcentratie kon aantreffen. De luchtafweer was onvoldoende en hij geloofde dat een luchtaanval een grote kans maakte. Hij liet zich inspireren door admiraal Heihachiro Togo en noemde zijn plan naar diens Z-signaal tijdens de slag bij Tsushima (1905). Daarbij wist hij dat vierentwintig Britse vliegtuigen op 11 november 1940 bij een aanval op de Italiaanse vloot in Tarente drie slagschepen tot zinken brachten met een verlies van slechts drie toestellen. Ook de Amerikanen onderkenden het belang van deze aanval, maar admiraal Kimmel weigerde anti-torpedonetten te installeren omdat dit de bewegingsvrijheid van zijn schepen hinderde. Japanse tactiek Yamamoto gaf er de voorkeur aan om eerst en vooral de slagschepen buiten gevecht te stellen omdat hij dacht dat dit een harde klap voor de Amerikanen zou betekenen. Toen hij zijn plan om Pearl Harbor aan te vallen m.b.v. vliegtuigen die zouden opstijgen vanaf vliegdekschepen voorlegde aan kapitein Minoru Genda, een specialist in luchtaanvallen, kreeg hij de raad de Amerikaanse vliegdekschepen aan te pakken omdat die de grootste bedreiging vormden voor de Japanse Keizerlijke Marine. Japan beschikte over twee van 's werelds grootste vliegdekschepen: de Akagi (36.500 ton) die 91 vliegtuigen kon meevoeren (groter dan de Amerikaanse Lexington en Saratoga) en de 38.200 ton metende Kaga. Samen met de Hiryu, Soryu, Zuikaku en Shokaku telde de Japanse Marine zes vliegdekschepen. Genda wilde ze alle zes bij de aanval inzetten (441 vliegtuigen in totaal) samen met een vooruitgeschoven strijdmacht van duikboten. Men gaf aan torpedo's de voorkeur omdat ze krachtiger zijn dan bommen en preciezer gericht kunnen worden. Alhoewel Yamamoto zelf het bevel bij de aanval wilde voeren, ging dit niet omdat hij te veel andere verantwoordelijkheden had. De keus viel op schout-bij-nacht Chuichi Nagumo. Hij was geen expert op het vlak van vliegtuigen, maar werd omwille van zijn anciënniteit aangesteld. Hij was ontsteld bij het horen van de verantwoordelijkheid van zijn taak, maar troostte zich met de gedachte dat de aanval misschien niet zou doorgaan. Japan was immers nog niet in oorlog met de VS en het plan moest nog worden goedgekeurd door het Japans opperbevel. Twijfels bij het Plan Z Keizer Hirohito werd door zijn ministers en generaals in het ongewisse gelaten over hun concrete plannen om de Amerikaanse basis in Pearl Harbor uit te schakelen. Yamamoto had zijn plan voorgelegd aan Genda en later aan de Marine en was bij de laatsten op veel weerstand gestoten. Velen vonden het plan te stoutmoedig. Yamamoto was ervan overtuigd dat, als het tot een oorlog zou komen, Amerika een vernietigende slag moest worden toegebracht, zodat Japan ongehinderd de Filipijnen, Malakka en Nederlands-Indië kon bezetten voordat de Amerikaanse marine zich kon herstellen. Zijn collega's gingen nog steeds uit van de beslissende kracht van slagschepen waarvan Japan er twee op stapel had staan: de Yamato en de Musashi. Tijdlijn tot 7 december 1941 (vervolg) thumb|left|320px|Aanval op Battleship Row Ondanks de beslissing plan Z toch uit te voeren onderhandelde Japan nog steeds met Amerika om zo te proberen geen argwaan te wekken. Op 10 november werd dan ook een onderhandelingsvoorstel naar Cordell Hull gestuurd, op dat moment de Amerikaanse minister van buitenlandse zaken. De Amerikanen negeerden dit voorstel echter en daarom wordt tien dagen later door Saber Kurusu, de Japanse onderhandelaar een nieuw voorstel gedaan. Ook wordt de deadline die op 25 november gepland was, verschoven naar 29 november. Wegens de dreigende situatie deed de Amerikaanse minister van defensie opnieuw een opvallende uitspraak: The question is how we should manoeuvre them into the position of firing the first shot, without too much danger and damage to ourselves. (De vraag is, hoe we ze in de positie moeten manoeuvreren om het eerste schot te lossen, zonder dat wij te veel schade oplopen.) Hieruit blijkt weer dat Amerika zich terdege bewust was van de dreiging en tevens oorlog wilde, zonder 'schuldig' te zijn. De Japanse media schrijven dat op 25 november, de oude deadline, een grote vloot de Japanse haven verlaat. Deze vaart volgens hen deels richting de Filipijnen en deels richting de straat van Formosa, het zuidoosten van China. In werkelijkheid vertrekt de vloot pas een dag later. Op die dag, vertrekt Nagumo, de viceadmiraal van de Japanse vloot de haven Kuriles met 6 vliegdekschepen, 423 vliegtuigen, 2 slagschepen, 28 onderzeeërs, 2 kruisers en 11 torpedojagers. Het is duidelijk dat de vliegdekschepen in deze vloot relatief zwaar oververtegenwoordigd waren, maar dat was logisch, omdat het de bedoeling was om met de vliegdekschepen aan te vallen en met de andere schepen uitsluitend deze vliegdekschepen te beschermen. Al vanaf het vertrek heerste er tussen de schepen een strikte radiostilte, zodat de Amerikanen hen niet zomaar zouden opmerken en traceren. Als reactie op het voorstel van Kurusu op 20 november, presenteerde Hull een tegenvoorstel. Hierin stelde hij echter zulke hoge eisen, dat al vooraf duidelijk was dat Japan hieraan geen gehoor zou geven. Opnieuw een aanwijzing dat Amerika een oorlog probeerde te beginnen zonder de eerste stap te zetten. Een dag na het voorstel van Hull, zond de oorlogsminister van Amerika, Stimson, berichten naar de Pacifische vloot. Hij waarschuwde hierin voor mogelijke vijandelijke acties van Japan. Japan vindt dat er na het mislukken van de diplomatieke wegen geen andere uitweg is dan oorlog. Ondanks dat onderhouden ze nog steeds onderhandelingsacties met Amerika om het voor te doen komen alsof ze nog diplomatieke wegen willen bewandelen. Enkele mensen binnen de Amerikaanse overheid willen dat nieuwe waarschuwingen voor oorlogsdreiging worden uitgezonden, maar de leider van het leger weigert dit, omdat hij bang was vals alarm te verspreiden. Toch zijn er nu steeds vaker stille oorlogsdreigingen te vinden. Zo hoort de FBI bijvoorbeeld een bericht over een op handen zijnde oorlog, maar negeert deze boodschap, omdat ze geen paniek willen zaaien onder de bevolking. Vanwege de steeds duidelijker oorlogsdreigingen besluit de Amerikaanse marine dat ze zichzelf niet zal laten aanvallen zonder paraat te zijn. Daarom stuurt ze een vliegdekschip richting Midway, ten noordwesten van Hawaï. Twee andere vliegdekschepen werden ook naar een ander gebied gezonden. Al deze scheepsverplaatsingen laten ook weer zien dat Amerika op de hoogte was van de dreiging die uitging van Japan. Ze waren echter niet alert genoeg, zoals later zou blijken. Op dit moment was het al 5 december. Op 6 december ontcijfert een Amerikaanse telegrafist enkele Japanse boodschappen die al enkele dagen geleden binnengekomen waren. De ontcijfering vertelt hem dat er opnieuw oorlogswaarschuwingen zijn, maar zijn chef wil er niets van weten en eist dat de man deze boodschap met rust zou laten. In plaats van zich op te maken voor een op handen zijnde oorlog werd nu juist nagedacht over het idee om Engeland te steunen als het zou worden aangevallen door Duitsland. Op 6 december ontving Hirohito, de toenmalige keizer van Japan, een bericht van de Japans-Pacifische vloot. Dit bericht werd vlug beantwoord. Op 7 december, om 10:00 's ochtends plaatselijke tijd leest Franklin D. Roosevelt dat Japan niet de oorlog aan Amerika verklaart, maar wel tot de conclusie is gekomen dat verder onderhandelen met Amerika geen zin heeft. 7 december Een uur na dit bericht leest hij een (onderschept) bericht waarin staat dat om 13:00 een officiële oorlogsverklaring aan Amerika moet worden bezorgd. Echter, details over de plaats en tijd van de aanval van Japan worden niet gegeven. Als reactie hierop geeft Marshall opdracht aan de Pacifische vloot om extra alert te zijn. Tegen diezelfde tijd merkt men een mysterieuze Japanse onderzeeër op die probeert Pearl Harbor binnen te komen. Sommige mensen zijn van mening dat deze onderzeeër 'verdwaald' was, maar een logischer verklaring lijkt dat hij op zoek was naar de zwakke plekken binnen de Amerikaanse vloot en nog meer om te kijken of ze überhaupt wel voorbereid zijn op een oorlog. Hoe het ook zij, rond 12:00 wordt deze onderzeeër door een torpedojager beschoten en tot zinken gebracht. De officieren op Pearl Harbor zijn niet echt bevreesd door deze vreemde boot. Ze berichten het voorkomen erg laat aan het hoofdkantoor. Om 12:02 wordt een golf van vliegtuigen gezien door een Amerikaans radarstation. Dit waren de vliegtuigen die om 11:00 waren opgestegen van de Japanse vliegdekschepen. Om 12:20 merkt een andere radar opnieuw deze golf vliegtuigen op, nu dichter bij de haven. De dienstdoende officier echter, legt dit angstwekkende beeld naast zich neer en waarschuwt niemand, waarschijnlijk omdat er op die dag een aantal B-17's uit de VS gepland stond om te arriveren. Pas om 12:25 wordt Kimmel bericht over het eerdere voorval met de onderzeeër, maar er wordt nog steeds geen actie ondernomen. Alle schepen liggen nog in de haven en vormen een zeer kwetsbaar doelwit voor de naderende vliegtuigen. Om 12:49 ontvangen de Japanse vliegeniers het officiële bericht om aan te mogen vallen, waarna deze eerste vlucht om 12:55 Pearl Harbor daadwerkelijk aanvalt vanaf het noordwesten. De tweede golf volgt ruim een uur later, om 14:00. Zij vallen de haven aan vanaf het noordoosten. Om 14:45 waren 18 van de 96 schepen in de haven gezonken of zwaar beschadigd. Ook 188 van de 394 vliegtuigen waren vernietigd en 159 waren beschadigd. Nog erger was het aantal mensen dat het leven liet. In totaal vonden 2403 militairen de dood als gevolg van deze aanval. 1178 waren gewond. Het hoge aantal doden werd voornamelijk veroorzaakt door het zinken van het slagschip de [[USS Arizona BB-39|USS Arizona]]. Bij het zinken van dit schip vonden namelijk 1177 mensen de dood. Tijdsverschil Deze tijdsperiode is gebaseerd op de Amerikaanse tijd in de Verenigde Staten, en vooral die van Washington D.C.. De Japanse aanval begon zowat om 07.55 u. op Pearl Harbor, Oahu, Hawaï, dus 12.55 u. in Washington D.C. Dit is dus 5 uren verschil. Pearl Harbor